Eyes Wide Open
by choirgeek
Summary: They say a first impression is everything. What first impression does Suze make on the people of Caramel? How does the world view our favorite Mediator?
1. Brad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's my latest fic. I hope you all like it... Let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short but I didn't have anything else to add right now. I may come back and write an add on chapter later. Each chapter will be a from a different point of view all focusing on the one and only...well you should know who by now. Please review! Enjoy!

Brad

_This is gay. Why do I have to be here? I didn't ask for any of this. Damn what I wouldn't give to be back home talking to Kelly Prescott…_

I stood next to David and tuned out what he was saying. _At least I still have this twerp to push around._

I almost shoved David's head into the drinking fountain when someone caught my eye.

_Damn, she's hot._

A girl about my age walked past. She brown hair, green eyes and a self-confidence that made her sexy. _Let's see if she can resist the Ackerman charm…_

Casually, I strolled up to her.

"Hello."

"Hi," she said before turning her attention away from me.

"Can't you spare a minute for lonely guy?"

"Weren't you just talking to that boy over there?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." _Damn. _"I just, you know…" What happened to the Ackerman charm?

"No, I don't know, but if you will excuse me, I have to go get dressed for the wedding."

"But you see he talks about dweeb stuff all the time and he's the geekiest kid I know."

"Sorry," she turned, "not my problem."

What was her problem then? I looked hot in my tux, no doubt about that. I saw the girl at the bar checking me out, so what was with this chick?

"What's your name?"

She sighed heavily before replying, "Suze Simon."

Simon? That sounded familiar…

_Aw, shit._


	2. CeeCee

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything, especially not the italics at the end of the chapter.

AN: So here's the next chapter. The characters will go out of order but let me know who you want to see next. Forewarning: Jesse will not be until one of the last chapters. Anyway, the italics at the end, so not my words. They belong to Meg. Please review! Enjoy!

CeeCee

_In light of the tragic death of our dear classmate, Heather Chambers, the school year must continue. We shall all miss Heather. Her perfect hair, her gorgeous smile, her way of making everyone else seem inadequate. Heather always knew how to put people down. Her sole purpose in life was to be exclusive and elitist while throwing the "most hip" parties in the area. I must ask you, my fellow students, WHO CARES? The girl blew her brains out because of her boyfriend. I ask you, is the type of girl you want to look up to? Is this what we all aspire to be?_

I sighed as I read the article I was scribbling in my notebook. I knew I couldn't publish it, but it felt good anyway.

Frowning, I tapped my pencil against the desk, desperately trying to formulate some idea in my head, some angle to this story that wouldn't turn half of the student body against me. Not that I care, but if I have that many enemies I may not be able to write for the school paper, which is completely bogus. It shouldn't matter if I have "enemies", it should only matter how good my writing is.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned and found myself looking at a girl I had never seen before. _This should be interesting…_

The girl was introduced as Susannah Simon. I tried not to be interested when she picked her seat. I shouldn't care what people think and normally I don't, but a small part of me hoped she might choose to sit next to me instead of Kelly Prescott.

Imagine my surprise when the new girl, decked out in black, sat next to me. To say that I was flabbergasted is a huge understatement. I was euphoric.

My euphoria, however, did not last long. Debbie decided to open her big fat mouth.

"_God, sit by the freak, why don't you."_

"_Excuse me, do you have Tourette's?"_

I froze. If I wasn't sure about the new girl before, now I was stunned. She was actually standing up to Debbie? On her first day? Granted Debbie is no Kelly but…

"_What?"_

"_Tourette's Syndrome. It's a neurological disorder that causes people to say things they don't really mean. Do you have it?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, so you were purposefully being rude."_

"_I wasn't calling _you _a freak."_

"_I know that. That's why I'm only going to break _one_ of your fingers after school, instead of _all _of them."_

Perhaps having a new girl wasn't too bad after all. Although, she did make me blush a deep shade of magenta. Only time will tell…


	3. David

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not the reference to page five of Shadowland in the last sentence...**

**AN: Howdy, all. Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. I hope you like this chapter! I think the next one is going to be Adam or Father Dom, I haven't decided yet. Please review! Enjoy!**

David

I was talking to Brad about the tree in front of us and how they really should move it so that it can grow properly. They gave this tree _some_ space but not enough for the gigantic roots it wants to grow. I knew Brad wasn't paying attention, but I didn't care. It was fun to annoy him by going on and on about things he could care less about.

Suddenly, Brad left my side to talk to a girl walking by. Judging by the way she looked, I would say she is about Brad's age, sixteen.

Brad developed a stupid gait to his walk as he sauntered over to her side. _Wow, Brad is awful at flirting and he hasn't even said a word yet._

I listened with interest as she turned him down again and again. My eyes about bugged out of their sockets; no one had ever had the nerve to turn him down except Kelly Prescott.

Then she said her name, "Suze Simon."

I barely had a chance to duck around the corner before bursting out laughing. Brad had been flirting with our future step-sister! Amid my laughter, she came around the corner, "What's so funny."

"Brad," I managed to say without choking.

"What about him?"

"I've never seen him turned down like that before!"

"Oh," she said shrugging, as if it was something she did every day. "And you are?"

"David, Brad's younger brother."

"Susie!" a shrill voice called from far away.

She groaned, "Coming, Mom!" Turning in to me, she gave me a half smile, "I gotta go."

I nodded and watched her walk away. _Perhaps _she _would appreciate my theory on the alien cattle mutilation in Area 51…_


	4. Father Dom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters are all Meg Cabot's. Even some of the italics are Meg's...**

**AN: So here's the next chapter, I think I'll try to do Adam, Paul or Kelly next. For those of you concerned about the David chapter, I know it didn't sound like him, but I needed to put that in there to help set up the next David chapter. I really felt that there were some characters I should give two chapters and he was one of them. So anyway, here's Father Dom. I tried my best to sound like and elderly, conservative man. Please review! Enjoy!**

Father Dom

I was very excited as I looked at the file again. After all these years, it seemed I would possibly meet another person with my special gift. I had not felt this excited in years. I couldn't wait to meet her and determine whether or not she had the gift.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was time for her appointment _At last._

"_Mrs. Ackerman, what a pleasure to see you again. And this must be Susannah Simon. Come in, won't you?"_

I looked around the room and saw Adam sitting in one of the chairs. "_Oh, no Mr. McTavish. Not on the first day of a brand-new semester."_ Adam proceeded to say something vulgar about Sister Ernestine. I reprimanded him properly then turn my attention back to the girl sitting in my office. I made my best attempt to prep Susannah and her mom about Mission Academy. I even tried to entertain some small talk, which seemed to go quite well.

After the appropriate amount of time, I excused Mrs. Ackerman and walked Susannah to her locker. _Please let Heather be there like she promised…_

The halls of Mission are quite nice. There are lovely birds' nests in the breezeways and you could hear the baby birds chirping. It was usually a very pleasing hall to walk down. Today, however, it seemed to grow longer with each step as Susannah and I made our way closer and closer to the locker.

The suspense was so unbearable that I almost "lost my cool" as the students are saying nowadays, and asked her outright. But I couldn't do that. On the off chance that she wasn't blessed with God's gift, I didn't want her to think that her new principal was insane, which I am not. _Although, this walk is slowly driving me to the brink of insanity…_

Finally, we reached locker number 273 and much to my relief, Heather was waiting as agreed.

"_What are _you_ looking at?" _Heather asked. She then turned to me, "This _is who they let in to take my place? I am _so _sure."_

Susannah turned and looked at me, a look of utter astonishment on her face. I practically burst with joy at my discovery. However, I managed to "maintain my cool" and reply with, "_Ah, I thought so."_


	5. Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially not the italics spread throughout that are Meg Cabot's words...**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm excited I made it to five! I'm not sure who I'm going to do next, I'm willing to take suggestions but it is basically just whoever I feel like writing at the time. Remember, Jesse is going to be close to the end so don't be expecting him for a while. Anyway, please review, I love having input, wheter criticism or praise, it is all appreciated. Enjoy!**

Adam

I sighed, bored out of my mind. What oh what could be taking the good father so long? Not that I minded missing class, I just wished I could have something to do in the meantime. Oh well, better enjoy this while I can…

I slumped back farther on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and opened my eyes. _Well, hello there…_ In walked one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She wasn't fake pretty like…well…over half the girls at school. She was naturally beautiful with chestnut brown hair and green eyes, which stood out against her all black outfit. _This could be interesting…_

She sat down with a woman that could only be her mom on the couch across from me. I paid careful attention to what she was doing. Following her gaze, I saw she was looking at the gigantic crucifix. _I might as well have some fun while I'm waiting._

"_He's supposed to weep tears of blood if any girl ever graduates from here a virgin."_

This caused her to laugh and elicited a glare from her mother.

"_Oh, Adam_," said the secretary.

I was on a roll, no stopping now, "_It happened last year. My sister._" I flicked my eyes around and leaned closer before lowering my voice, _"She's adopted."_

The beautiful girl laughed yet again. _Oh, yeah. I still got it_. Her mother on the other hand, glared at me. Oh, well. It's not like I was trying to impress her mom.

A moment later, the goodly Father Dominic opened the door and asked to see the girl and her mother. _Hmm, Susannah Simon…_

He saw me and sighed, _"Oh, no, Mr. McTavish. Not on the first day of a brand-new semester."_

I shrugged, _"What can I say? The broad hates me."_

"_Kindly do not refer to Sister Ernestine as a broad, Mr. McTavish. I will see to you in a moment, after I have spoken with these ladies."_

I shrugged again as the door closed behind them. It's not my fault my hamster ate my math book. I have to say, it was one of my more ingenious theories about my textbooks disappearing. However, she failed to appreciate my marvelous wit.

I could only hope that this Susannah was my age. Perhaps I would have a few classes with her…

About ten minutes later, the door opened again and Father Dominic addressed me again, asking me to wait for him to get back.

"_No prob, _padre."

I have to admit, I ogled Susannah as she walked out the door. Hey, she was pretty. Really pretty. A guy can dream right?

_And she did appreciate my wonderful sense of humor…_


End file.
